Biebers life
Justin Drew-up some cum Bieber's Life story: Behind the Bieber: Theres a story behind Justin Bieber. Where did he come from? He came from the planet Uranus, it's indeed classified as the "Gay" planet, now we know wheres he's from. Who would give birth to such a gay person? Well that woman is considered the most beautiful woman on their home planet. She is Ugly whore monkey. His father is quiet ugly and some say Bieber got his looks from him...You can tell. His fathers name is Tom Cruise. Early Life: He was born the day that life would suck! '''March 1, 1994'''. He grew upon Uranus and was a son of Ugly Whore Monkey and Tom Cruise. They lived happily on the planet: while his father rapped him everyday and his mother watched as he did so. Bieber became quiet familiar with the feeling and he grew to love it. He started singing this verse when his father rapped him "Baby, baby, baby, ohhh" and thats when they realized he was gifted with a curse. They enrolled him at the Gay theotor of Arts in 2008 he was 14 and some how he released several crappy youtube videos of him singing and someone found them so funny they showed them to several record companies like: '''Homo sexuallity is Great to some''', and '''So help me God if I hear one more gay song I'll kill ev eryone in here and then blow my brains out'''. 50 people died that day. When Bieber turned 13 he released the album of which 100,000+ people killed themsleves "My World (is soooo freakin gay) 2.0- Bieber's first album" This lead to many rumors about him being straight...They are all lies or he's a girl. He's probably a girl. Anyway. When he became famous he released a movie of how he became famous and its all a bunch of Bull s-pit! Shis is the real story, I tell only the truth... The Truth is revealed: The time came when he was 16...He hit Puberty. He was only a few years off and he realized when he saw his first penis. He was excited and he didn't feel this feeling before. " OMG i haven't felt this way before. Im in love!" Bieber fell in love with ever since. He immediately tried to grab it. Like a little kid with a toy. The guy freaked out and punched him so hard all of Bieber's hair fell off. That broke a thousand girls hearts that day and all the guys got rebounds. '''6969''' Girls got pregnant. His music video "Baby" is most talked about in the gay community. They all love it and they jack off to it daily. He is the top porn star in the history of Gay Porn stars. He is most for his work in "Two women one ice cream cone" and "Screw me" In 2010 he was arrested and charged with the crime of "Public Nudity" and "Stealing" He was running down the beach topless with children around right after he stole some little kids football. He gave up his gay porn star ness in 2011 when he found out something better then Gay guys. Selena Gomez. Its a step but he's turning un-gay. '''What!!!''' I know calm down it gets really interesting. 2011- The girl he got Pregnant: In the spring of 2011 when Bieber was in the middle of an relationship with Selena Gomez, he became more Curious with the other sex and he cheated on her with acouple people: The old guy and this girl thats crazy enough to want him inside her...I know what you're thinking..Youre thinking "Wow she's looks better then Selena" The story behind the pregnancy... Bieber is a virgin to girls, he has never had sex with one and she is his first. She wasn't on birth control and he is so used to having sex without condoms in guys butts. So he didn't put one on and she didn't know. They had sex and he orgasmed inside her. She felt the cum and she freaked out on him. He realized that he did wrong and he went back to the guy he had sex wiht before. Bieber said. "Can I do it with you..again? I am really turned on" The man looked surprized and said "Boy you sure can ;)" and they did it again. 9 months later. In October-November. Everywhere released that the girl, Bieber screwed, came out with the news that she is pregnant with his baby. He denies it. But it is true, the story is told above. Selena Dumped him about five minutes later. He attempted to kill himself but failed because he has no balls. He lived happily after ward... Later Years: He lived for another 30 years and kept singing and he got back into porn. But on the other side.He is a cronic Masterbaiter and his left arm is huge. He still has his hair and he wishes he could back in time so he woulldn't have screwed that girl and got stuck with a mini-bieber. He still looks at himself and jack offs. Later on in life he finds the love of his life. Big nipple man, they have been together for 20 years when Bieber met him on and the picture is what Bieber first saw him lover. In 2032 Bieber tried to legalize gay marriage in All the U.S. states but when he showed who he wanted to marry they laughed at him and told him no. He went home and tried to kill himself. He failed. Bieber's years with his lover "The name will be revealed" Bieber faught for for Gay marriage and later won. Then the supreme court ruled that the U.s. doesn't need it anymore and that they have discovered a cure for gayness. They killed all the gay people and the gay sites from the internet such as: Myspace, go f*** yourself, and why do you keep reading this bull crap?. The universe was saved and the old gay people weren't murdered and Bieber and Horny Joe (his love) were left to die. The Sex Change Bieber was sick of being a guy and he had a sex change. He became a female and everyone knew that now he was a girl. Horny Joe left him because he fell inlove with Justin's small penis and not the thing of which Justin called a "Vagina". Bieber decided to change back to a male even though he is small. He talked on the news and told everyone that he was going back to a male, even though he hated it. "I love you Horny Joe" Bieber said on the news. Life became easier for Bieber. He and Horny Joe screwed for the next 10 years. Bieber Gave up Singing In 2038 Bieber gave up singing. He said to the press. "I had to give it up, lets face it my voice is fried because of screwing with Horny Joe for a long time" "im sorry girls..." after these final words he flipped off the world and said "F you all, you straight homos." These final words made him the most hated person in the world for 3 years straight until Bill Cosby beat him in 2041. He was never heard of from again until 2042. 10 years later: In 2042 Bieber became famous again for his biography, everyone hated him again and was voted the movie was voted number 1 for the worse movie of all time reward. He acepted the award and he took the award and threw it in the audience and a man was punchtured by it and died after several minutes of bleeding out. Bieber was taken to jail for man-slaughter. He was rapped by a man named "Bubba" Bieber was released three days later. Bubba was released a day before Bieber's release. Now Bieber hates life: he wants to kill himself but he doesn't want leave his lover Joe Horny. "I hate life, but my love is still alive. if it wasnt for him living I would kill myself." Two minutes later:... This just in Justin Bieber's lover Joe Horny has been killed. We know for a fact that the man who has killed him is "Bubba Cruse" an inmate at "Southern Jail for Queres" and he was jealous for Joe Horny to have Bieber and he killed him over jealousy. Bieber was sadden and he jumped out of his apartment and was killed immediately on impact. R.I.P.Y.G.S. (rest in peace you gay singer.) June 25, 2042. The last photo of him is to the left. Bieber had a funarl and a lot more people came then expected... a lot showed up. But they werent there to remorse over the funny yet tradgic death of the singer. He will lived in the hearts of many...meaning none. We will always miss Justin Bieber even though he is penis loving vagina hating [[www.gaybuttsex.com|queer]]. We will miss him...Just because of all the funny articlas and pictures that makes me laugh everyday. This is my final Justin Bieber hate page